America's Most Eligible: Season 10
America's Most Eligible Season 10 is an upcoming book to Choices. It is the first and thus far only book of the book of the ''America's Most Eligible'' series. It is unknown at the time whether this book will be a series or a standalone. Summary Battle it out in a reality TV show to determine who is most eligible! Create alliances, make enemies, even fall in love... the choice is up to you! Chapters 'Chapter 1: ' Battle it out in a reality TV show to determine who is most eligible! Create alliances, make enemies, even fall in love... the choice is up to you! Chapter 2: As the season premiere continues, will your first impression outshine the competition? Chapter 3: It's week two of America's Most Eligible, and you're headed to Miami's hottest club! Will you withstand the heat, or are you about to get burned? Gallery Confirmationofbeingabletoplayasboth.jpg|Playing as Guy or Girl AMETempCover.png|First Cover with premiere date AME_Chapter_1_Reveal.jpg|Chapter 1 Reveal Carson_the_Host_Sneak_Peek.jpg|''Carson the Host'' Sneak Peek Mack_vs_Ivy_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Mack and Ivy Sneak Peek MackSneakPeek.png|''Mack the Tough Girl'' Sneak Peek Bio DerekvsHanAME.jpg|Derek and Han Sneak Peek Derek Sneak Peek.jpg|''Derek the Super Fan'' Sneak Peek Bio Han Sneak Peek.jpg|''Han the Pro Athlete'' Sneak Peek Bio BiancavsZekeAME.jpg|Bianca and Zeke Sneak Peak BiancaSneakPeek.png|''Bianca the Swimsuit Model'' Sneak Peek Bio Teagan vs Ryder.jpg|Teagan and Ryder Sneak Peek AME_Chapter2.jpg|Chapter 2 Reveal TeganBioAME.jpg|Teagan Bio Sneak Peek Ryder the Rock Star Bio.jpg|Ryder Bio Sneak Peek LinavsAdamsneakpeek.jpg|Lina and Adam Sneak Peek LinaSneakPeek.png|''Lina the Party Girl'' Sneak Peek AdamAMEBio.jpg|Adam Bio Sneak Peek Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - America's Most Eligible Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - America's Most Eligible Teaser 2 Trivia * On June 14, 2018. a trailer was released across Pixelberry's various social media platforms and various things were revealed in this first sneak peak.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1007401526124429312 *Similar to other books, the first two chapters will be released at its release. ** The series will take place in Miami, Florida and seems to be inspired by [https://bachelor-nation.wikia.com/wiki/Bachelor_Nation_Wiki The Bachelor/The Bachelorette ''] and the [https://bigbrother.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother_Wiki ''Big Brother] TV series respectively. ** The player should expect more drama, romance and all kinds of hookups. * It will premiere on Wednesday June 27, 2018 and is being billed as the 10th season of this reality TV show within the Choices universe. ** It was also revealed on June 14, 2018 that the season 10 part of the title is part of the story and we will learn more about the past nine seasons as we play through the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1007434985274421248 *In response to a player, Pixelberry confirmed via Facebook that you will be able to play as a male or female character. *The summary for the first chapter was subsequently revealed on June 15, 2018. **On this same day an account for one of the contestants for season 10 was created and on June 18, 2018 the account revealed she'd be a contestant.https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca ***Bianca wrote in her twitter bio that she is a swimsuit model �� and a shoe connoisseur�� https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1008865653317484546 *On June 18, 2018 a sneak featuring Carson, the host of this reality TV show was unveiled. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1008851677783339008 **Additionally, a second sneak peak featuring two female characters who are contestants: Mack the tough girl and Ivy the debutante. https://www.instagram.com/p/BkL516oB91h/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lixb0b00h6ab *On June 19, 2018 two sneak peaks were unveiled: a character bio for Mack, https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1009143939511681024 and a second sneak peak featuring Derek the super fan, and Han the Pro Athlete. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1009164977784045568 * On June 20, 2018 two sneak peeks were unveiled: a character bio for Derek on Tumblrhttps://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/175082156137/derek-won-this-round-can-anyone-relate-to-our and a bio for Han on Instagram, Twitter and Facebookhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BkQb9B7hIDl/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=18sca2d13yqql. ** On this same day, Pixelberry released a third sneak peak featuring Bianca the swimsuit model and Zeke the firefighterhttps://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1009545884323860480 https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1009547711874363392 * On June 21, 2018 it was confirmed via the Choices App that like the newer series of books, the first 2 chapters will be released on the launch day. ** On this same day, a character bio for Bianca was released across various social media platforms. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1009868163398361088 *On June 22, 2018 it was revealed that Teagan was picked as our go to dance partner, and a character bio was subsequently released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1010258492613988352 ** A sneak peek for Ryder's bio was revealed in Tumblr. https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/175149147077/looks-like-ryders-your-dance-partner-anyone-else **On this same day, a sneak peek of Lina the party girl and Adam the bad boy was released and implies that they could be love interests to Your Character. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1010276556034281473 **The summary for the third chapter was also released on this same day. References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Romance Category:Reality TV